


Pair of Queens

by ohboromir



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohboromir/pseuds/ohboromir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd shared a husband, a house, a walk - a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pair of Queens

Miriel smiled. 

Finwë had refused to be re-embodied, choosing instead to stay in the Halls of Waiting with his eldest son forever. In his place, Miriel had returned to Valinor, but more often her time was spent with Vairë, weaving. It had indeed been an eventful time for the elves, but in the end, Miriel was happy as she was, weaving with the handmaidens of Vairë.

Today was a normal day, as far as the mother of Fëanor was concerned. Nothing extremely odd had happened in all the years she had spent with the handmaidens of Vairë. The half-vanyar son of Finwë, Arafinwë, had returned alive, and with the news that Morgoth was defeated. This had pleased the silver haired elf-maid greatly, and she had considered leaving to go and congratulate -or rather comfort- the ellon, but decided he probably didn’t want the company of his father’s first wife.

So it had indeed been a great surprise to her, when the vanyarin wife of Finwë had entered the halls of Vairë’s handmaidens. Miriel rose, and greeted her old friend with a warm smile. “Hail, Indis. How may I help you?”

The gold haired maiden returned the smile, but her eyes were tired. Noting this, Miriel frowned. Those eyes, so blue, so bright, were not filled with the light that Miriel had once seen there, when they were young. “Walk with me, Indis.” Gently guiding the other outside, into the gardens were they could speak in private. “What ails you so?”

Indis sighed. “It is…it is nothing.”

“It is not nothing.”

“I…I felt so alone, so empty of late, Miriel. I cannot talk my children about this. Nolofinwë is gone, and I cannot talk to Lalwendë or Findis, I refuse to trouble them with this.”

Miriel frowned, “What of Arafinwë?”

Tears filled the blue eyes of the vanya as she sighed again. “Ingalaurë has been troubled enough. His children have not returned, and neither have his brothers nor niece, nor his nephews. I can’t bring myself to bring him more grief." 

Miriel’s sigh was heavy, and she embraced her old friend. Indis smelt of flowers, and of the sea. Perhaps she had been spending time with Arafinwë’s wife. "I am here for you now, Indis. You’re all I have now. My oldest friend.”

The embrace lingered a tad longer than it perhaps should have, and as they drew apart, both of the elves cheeks were a little flushed. Miriel smiled, with the cockiness only the Noldor could have, but Indis’ face was the colour of beetroots, and her smile was shy and nervous.

She looked so beautiful like that, Miriel thought. She decided she had to act now, who knows when she would she see Indis again. Without thinking on it anymore, she leaned forward, pressing her lips hard against the other elf-maid’s. She was met by no resistance from Indis, and sighed as she felt warm arms wrap about her waist.

When they finally pulled apart, Miriel rested her forehead against Indis’, smiling down at the slightly shorter elleth. Indis’ blush had faded slightly, and she grinned up at the weaver, “What…what was that about?”

“You looked too beautiful, melmenya.”

“I…I have to tell you something…about when we were young.”

Miriel raised a questioning eyebrow, and smiled.

“I…I admired you greatly. You were Miriel Therindë, beautiful, talented, and wise. You captured the heart of the your king and of your people….and you captured mine. But I stayed quiet, watched as you grew in beauty and wisdom, as you married Finwë, and bore him a son. And then….well, you know what happened next. I married Finwë, and bore him four children, because he was the only link I had left to you.”

She paused for breath, and closed her eyes. “I tried, I tried so hard to be a mother to Fëanaro, but he refused to let me…maybe if I hadn’t been so weak, so unlike you, he wouldn’t have…and he wouldn’t have done what he did.” Indis sighed, waiting for the other elf to scorn her, t yell at her, to reject her.

But Miriel just sighed, and leaned in for another kiss. “I love you, Indis.” she whispered against her lips, and kissed her love again.

She didn’t know, nor care, what would come of their relationship. How would Indis’ remaining family react was a problem for another day.

Miriel smiled.


End file.
